Lady
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: The Straw Hats get a new pet, but will Luffy be okay with a dog just like him? R.I.P. Lady


My dog died today, and I felt like I should write a story about a dog. I'll try to write as much humor as I can in this story, and I hope you will like this story to the fullest.

(I do NOT own One Piece, but I own this story about One Piece.)

* * *

(In a town)

"Woooow! Everything is so big~!" Luffy exclaimed with a look of wonder and curiousity.

"I know, I wonder if they have a shoe store." Nami agreed as she instinctively looked around.

Luffy immediately stopped himself, and eyed the store to his right. Something in that store window intrigued him.

"Luffy?" Nami said after realizing he wasn't there anymore. "What are you looking at?"

Luffy didn't answer, and continued to glare at the store window.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Nami yelled as she tried to get his attention by shaking him.

Luffy finally looked over at Nami, except, Nami freaked out a little once she saw an excited grin plastered on his face.

"Oh no..it can't be!" Nami stated with shock.

Luffy rushed inside the store, still grinning ear to ear, and stopped himself as soon as he saw the thing he was looking for.

Nami obviously ran after him to see if he actually found someone to be their "crew mate", but oddly, she just saw Luffy staring at a dog.

"Luffy? Why did you come in here you idiot?!" Nami asked with slight anger. "You know you can't eat it."

"Hey! Want to join my crew?" Luffy asked the dog with a happy smile.

"EHHHHHHH?!" Nami screamed as she heard those words. "YOU CAN'T ASK A DOG TO JOIN YOUR CREW! IT'S A DOG!"

"But Chopper is part of our crew." Luffy argued, rather upset about what Nami said.

"Chopper is a talking reindeer, they're totally different." Nami sweat-dropped.

"Fine..then can we get the dog and have it as a pet?" Luffy asked with begging eyes.

"Luffy..I don't know." Nami answered and tried to avoid eye contact with Luffy.

"Okay, its official! We're getting it!" Luffy said as he picked up the golden retriever he was looking at.

"WHAT?! LUFFY, WE DIDN'T DECIDE ON THIS!" Nami stated angrily.

"We ARE getting this dog, captain's order." Luffy demanded.

"Fine.." Nami pouted.

* * *

(At the ship)

"HEY! GUYS!" Luffy yelled to everyone.

The crew member rushed to their captain, expecting important news.

"We got a dog! Its name is Steve." Luffy greeted happily.

"Luffy! It's a girl, we are NOT calling it Steve." Nami argued.

"Okay..how about Stevea?" Luffy suggested.

The whole crew sweat-dropped at that suggestion, and decided to ignore Luffy's ideas.

"Hmm, if it's a female dog..then how about Goldia?" Usopp asked. (Because it's a Golden Retriever.)

The crew decided to ignore Usopp as well, and went on to thinking of different names.

"I have an idea." Sanji stated as he lit another cigarette.

"And what's your idea, Love Cook?" Zoro asked mockingly.

"Shut up Marimo! I think we should call her Lady." Sanji suggested as he glared at Zoro.

The crew was shocked as they heard his idea, it was actually quite a nice name.

"What do you think, captain-san?" Robin asked as she looked over at him.

"It's fine! Can we eat now?" Luffy questioned, not caring about naming the dog anymore.

"Yes." Robin nodded and looked at Sanji with demanding eyes. He obviously agreed instantly and rushed inside to cook.

"How pretty~!" Nami cooed as she petted Lady.

"So, it's settled then?" Robin asked as she petted Lady as well.

"Yup! Come on Lady! Follow me!" Luffy shouted and waved his arms to get her attention. Lady ran over to him and walked by side.

"Come on Lady, I need to show you around." Luffy stated excitedly and guided her everywhere quickly.

"Jeez, it's like Lady is in love with him." Nami giggled as she watched the duo run everywhere.

"It's nice to see the captain so happy." Robin smiled.

"Yeah.." Nami smiled back.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

"DINNER~!" Sanji yelled as he set the table.

The crew members ran to the kitchen immediately, and sat themselves down to eat. Lady as well, since she wouldn't leave Luffy's side, she sat on top of his lap.

"Wow! The food looks amazing!" Luffy praised as he got ready to scarf his food down.

Lady glared at the food on Luffy's plate, and gulped it down. You could tell she was happy with her meal, but Luffy wasn't too happy.

"MY FOOD!" Luffy cried.

The crew members just laughed at it, for Luffy now knew how it felt to get his food eaten.

"Lady!" Luffy pouted angrily.

Lady just cocked her head to left, she didn't know she upset him.

Luffy stormed out of the room after taking Nami's steak, and went to his bed to pout to himself.

"He could of just asked for more, but he just takes my steak and leaves? Why MY steak?!" Nami fumed.

* * *

(In Luffy's bedroom)

Lady pushed the door open, for it was slightly opened already, and smelled for Luffy. There he was, lying on his bed, pouting to himself as he ate his steak. She jumped on the bed and laid next to him.

Luffy felt the warmth instantly, and looked over at her. Her cute innocent face said it all. He sighed as he gave in and gave her a big hug.

"Jeez, don't give me that look." Luffy smiled as he buried his face in her fur.

Lady eyed the steak in his hand and ate it, not thinking anything of it.

"EHHHH?! LADY!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

Yes, I know, it's short. But I couldn't think of anything else to write, so, there.

I made them call her Lady because that's what my dog's name was. Also, my dog would always somehow steal my food, so I decided to write that in there.

And my dog would always either jump on my bed, or lay near me, she was pretty much my best friend. Let's just say, she was a sweetheart even though she stole my pizza sometimes. xD

Reviews and requests are loved. :)


End file.
